


Phone Call

by DarkMeadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy ending for once, I'm sorry this is off topic, I'm watching Family Guy, M/M, akward, and holy shit Quagmrie, awe, cutie, just read the fic, like my work is never happy, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeadows/pseuds/DarkMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo fuckes up.<br/>Or at least he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

 

"Leo! Come back!" He heard Jason yell.

 

Leo fucked up. He so fucked up.

He was talking on the phone (yeah he knows he shouldn't have them, but whatever) to Piper about Jason, and she brought up the fact that Leo loved Jason. She said that she knew all along and it was okay, she didn't mind. Hell she was trying to convince Leo to ask him out.

 

But that's not how he fucked up. This is how.

 

She said to him:

 

"Why don't you just ask him out?

I'm sure he'll say yes!"

 

And he had replied:

 

"Piper I am not asking Jason out. Because I know he won't love me back, besides he's straight!"

 

So it was okay, that was until he turned around and saw a shocked Jason standing there.

 

And now he was walking away.

 

He could hear Jason behind him, but it had been a shit day, and he really didn't want to deal with this now.

 

Great. Jason will hate him now, well maybe not hate but he's going to be really weirded out by him. 

 

He could hear Jason behind him, and he was getting closer.

 

So Leo went faster.

 

He knew he was a fast runner, well he had to be to get away foster homes and cops all the time.

 

So he weighed his options.

 

On one hand he could keep on walking and Jason could catch up and Leo would have to deal with this now, or he could run, knowing that Jason isn't fast enough to catch him, and never deal with this.

 

Both options were terrible, but Leo would rather not face him than face him, so he ran.

 

He had been running for what seemed like ages, and Leo was sure that he had lost Jason, so he stopped.

 

It was only when he stopped that he realised he was crying.

 

Great, this is just a perfect day.

 

He slowed down so he was just walking, and he walked back to camp half blood.

 

Which wasn't that far away by now. He used the time it took to get back to clean himself up.

 

He wiped his tears away, and fixed his year, and generally tried not to look shit.

 

When he gets back to Camp, he finds that dinner bell has just rung, so he sneaked in line, and they walked to the dinning pavilion.

 

All throughout dinner he could feel Jason watching him. Probably disgusted by what he had heard.

 

When he went up to the camp fire to put some M&Ms in there he bumped in to Jason.

 

"Leo-" he tried.

 

But Leo just ignored him and sat back down again.

 

"What was that about?" Nyssa asked.

 

Leo looked up.

 

"What was?"

 

Nyssa motioned to Jason with her fork.

 

"Oh that was nothing. Absolutely nothing."

 

Nyssa's expression turned understanding and then sympathetic.

 

"I'm sorry little brother, maybe next time"

 

"Yeah, maybe" he said under his breath.

 

Some point after that Nyssa had gotten up and left the table and came back a few minutes later, but Leo didn't really care enough to ask where she was.

 

After dinner was over he trudged back to Cabin 9 and went over to his space.

 

He looked at the pass code in confusion, and was about to turn around and ask Nyssa what it was when she walked past him and said:

 

"2462" with a teasing tone.

 

Leo always forgot what it was so Nyssa took it on her self to make sure he remembered, and to be there when he didn't.

 

He punched in the numbers and his bed came up from his underground room.

 

He lazily lay down on the bed, and punched in the numbers and his bed went back down to his underground room.

 

As soon as it was on the ground he got up, he was about to take his stop off when he realised something was wrong.

 

_No._

 

He dreamed turning around but he did anyway.

 

And there he fucking was.

 

Jason was standing there.

 

Leo turned back around and was about to make a break for the emergency exit (let's be real here, this is an emergency) when Jason grabbed his arm and spun him around.

 

There were face to face now, and Jason was so close that their noses we were nearly touching.

 

"Do you love me?" He whispered.

 

"Jason I-" he was cut off.

 

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

 

"Yes." He sighed.

 

"Then that's all I need"

 

"Jason please-" This time Leo was the one who was cut off.

 

Because Jason had kissed him.

 

Leo froze. He wasn't expecting that, he thought he was going to tel him that they weren't going to hang out anymore, that Jason now hated Leo.

 

After Leo got over his shock he started to kiss him back, and it was heaven. It was all Leo wanted.

 

Their lips slotted perfectly. Just as Leo was about to deepen their kiss, Jason pulled away.

 

Jason rested his forehead against Leo. They were both out of breath, but it was worth it.

 

"It's all I need because I love you." Jason whispered the words into is ear.

 

Leo smiled. For the first time in his life something went the he wanted it too.

 

And maybe, just the once, everything will stay just perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first times I have wrote something happy so don't get used to it.


End file.
